Love & Heartbreak
by TwilightAngelxo
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, a certain green eyed god catches her eye, but he's a player. Will she regret moving to Forks or will it be the best decision she ever made? Sorry i suck at summaries, better than it sounds! M for possible later lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish it was.. the Twilight Saga is not mine! It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! :)**

**Prologue:**

"How could you do this to me?" I screamed as the rain poured, "All those things you said to me were lies!" I'm glad that i didn't stutter, i don't want to show how much i'm breaking on the inside.

"I-I thought that you -" He replied, he sounded so sad but it's his fault, he did this to us.

"Stop trying to make excuses, there's nothing you can say" There's no excuse for him breaking my heart into a thousand tiny little pieces.

I saw the anger creep into his eyes, the eyes that i love so much but the ones i never want to see again because their a reminder of what he's done.

"Your the one keeping secrets from me, not letting me help you! Now please, let, let me explain!" He begged me.

"No Edward, i-i can't do this anymore" I said defeated, I love him so much but i can't put up with his lies anymore. I bowed my head so that i couldn't see his face, i know that if i did i would change my mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Anyone have any ideas as to what's happened or what they want to happen? :)**

**Review!**


	2. Welcome to Forks Bella!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_He was not handsome, and his manners required intimacy to make them pleasing. He was too diffident to do justice to himself; but when his natural shyness was overcome, his behaviour gave every indication of an open, affectionate heart. _

"Miss?" The voice of the flight attendant got my attention away from my book, i looked up at her and she smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry to disturb you miss, could you just adjust your seat to it's default position, were due to land soon" she said politely.

"Oh! Sorry, i didn't hear the announcement!" I smiled at her and adjusted my seat.

She laughed softly "Don't worry about it, it happens with lots of passengers who are so into their books!"

She walked back down to where i was guessing the rest of the cabin crew were

_Flight 534 to Forks, Washington will be arriving in said destination in 15 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and all cabin crew to your designated stations. Thankyou._

Forks. The rainiest place anyone could ever find! I don't mind it here, obviously it's nothing on Phoenix, which has sun 365 days a year! That's where i lived before, with my mum and her husband Phil but i've missed Charlie so i'm looking forward to staying with him!

When we landed, i spotted him straight away. I giggled quietly, he's not changed one bit. Still the same slightly mismatched moustache and of course, in his Chief uniform! I noticed that he'd already got my bags for me so i went straight over.

"Hey Ch-dad" I smiled at him, it didn't look like he recognised me.

"Bells! I've missed you baby girl. So's your brother, but he had a game this morning so he's probably passed out on the sofa!" He sounded so happy, much happier than the last time i saw him!

"Still a big cuddly oaf then!" He laughed at my description of Emmett, i've missed my big bear of a brother, he doesn't get on with Phil very well so he moved to Forks 2 years ago when Phil moved in.

"Well, let's get going then! The new neighbours are excited to meet you after me and Emmett telling them all about you! Particularly Alice, she's a lovely girl, you'll like her" He smiled at me.

"let's not keep them waiting then! c'mon chief" I smirked, it always wound him up when i called him that. He laughed and picked up the two bigger suitcases, while i got the smaller ones.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

Charlie told me he had a suprise for me when we got home so as soon as we got in he told me to go up to my room.

"Hey Bellaboo! Come back here and give your big brother bear some love!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard for miles, i'm willing to bet on it!

"Sorry Em, suprise waiting for me!" I laughed loudly, while he complained about his little self being ignored. _Yeah right, little._

I opened my bedroom door, and saw the most beautifully decorated room i've ever seen! I had a four poster bed with black and white patterned bedding, the wallpapers were plain white with little black curled patterns painted on and i had a cream carpet that was just begging to be walked on.

"How do you like your room? Me and my mom did it, she's an interior designer! Isn't she fabulous? I helped of course, i picked the colours, i didn't know if you were girly or more neutral so i figured, can't go wrong with the classy black and white combination! I hope you like it! Your awfully quiet, are you okay?" She took a breath while i just stared at her in shock.

"I - Er- How did you get that out in one breath?" I asked her.

She giggled "I'm just like that i guess! You must be Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, i'm your neighbour. Em and Mr Swan have told me a lot about you" She smiled at me.

"Alice how many times, call me Charlie!" He smiled at her, looks like she's got my dad wrapped round her little finger! I laughed.

"Hi Alice, yeah i'm Bella, and yes i love my room, it's perfect!"

"I knew you would! Anyway, come outside we've got a welcome home slash nice to meet you bbq going on outside!" She smiled at me "I'll help you unpack afterwards, come on!"

She dragged me down the stairs and out the back door until i crashed into something and fell,

"Whoa there pretty girl, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw the brightest, most gorgeous green eyes i've ever seen.

"Y-yeah, thanks for catching me" i smiled at him, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks.

"Edward, leave Bella alone, she's not going to be another one of your whores!" Alice said just as he was about to say something. She forcefully pulled me out of his hold, i immediately felt some sort of loss but i can't go there, he's a player!

"BELLIE!" Em boomed over, catching my attention, time to greet my big brother bear!

"Hey big bear, missed me?" I smiled at him, opening my arms to tell him i want one of his signature bear hugs.

"what the fuck do you think you are doing? Get your grimy fake nailed hands off him" I turned round and was met with the iciest glare i've ever seen. She was beautiful of course, long blonde waves, figure girls would die for and flawless skin. This must be Rosalie, but what's her problem?

"Um, hi i'm -" I began

"your a man stealing whore, i already know your type" She spat.

Everyone went silent _well this is awkward_

"Um rosie, i'd like you to meet my sister, Bella" Em said quietly

I smirked at her as her face softened after realising who i was.

"Hi Rosalie, nice to meet you" I said sweetly while i glared at her.

* * *

**A/N: the quote at the start is from Jane Austen's 'Sense and Sensability' for anyone who was wondering.**

**What do you guys think so far?**

**Review please, they'll make me write quicker! :)**


End file.
